


in my head you are not welcome

by Ksobaka



Category: Black Sails
Genre: BUT I WANT TO, Everyone Is Gay, John Silver is a Little Shit, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, black sails s1, i cant do porn anymore
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksobaka/pseuds/Ksobaka
Summary: таймлайн 1-2 сезона, где у всех были в порядке конечности и все были счастливы (более-менее)вольная интерпретация самой лучшей фразы из 3 сезона
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	in my head you are not welcome

Черт его дернул вообще поинтересоваться у Сильвера. Флинт пожалел сто раз, но деваться было некуда — он не привык брать свои слова обратно, но все же в висках начало предупредительно стрелять, когда Сильвер вскочил с лежака, на котором прохлаждался вот уже два часа кряду, и плюхнулся в кресло. Ладонями он уперся в стол и подался корпусом вперед. Голос его звучал заговорщицки:

— На этом корабле нет никого, кого боялись и ненавидели сильнее, чем вас, — сказал он довольным тоном.

Наверное, предполагалось, что прозвучит как комплимент, но Флинта слегка передернуло. Все-таки было бы немного лучше, если б команда ему доверяла, но страх — это тоже неплохо. Похоже на уважение в каком-то смысле. 

Сильвер, судя по той позе, которую он себе позволял в присутствии самого ужасного и ненавидимого всеми человека на корабле, мнение команды не разделял. Он развалился в кресле напротив стола, раздвинув ноги, одной рукой подпирал голову, а второй активно размахивал в воздухе, пока говорил. 

Флинт, конечно, догадывался, что Сильвер прятался в его каюте не из-за любви к капитану, а просто потому, что здесь было прохладно и тихо. Флинт не возражал: такого прохвоста следовало держать как можно ближе к себе, чтобы не упустить момент, когда он задумает очередную обманщическую аферу или, чего хуже, бунт на корабле.

В море они находились несколько долгих недель, поэтому волосы Сильвер собирал в хвост — так они меньше пачкались и не лезли в глаза, что было особенно неприятно, когда в воздухе стояла такая жара. Лицо у него чуть побелело и осунулось, теперь выделялись скулы, и можно было рассмотреть небольшую серьгу в левом ухе. 

— Да бросьте вы, капитан, — весело сказал Сильвер и тут же осекся, встретившись с суровым взглядом Флинта. 

Все это время он о чем-то рассказывал, но Флинт пропустил все мимо ушей и теперь настороженно смотрел на Сильвера, стараясь не выдать своей неуверенности. Сильвера было не провести. 

— Я говорил, что вам бы расслабиться, — с нажимом повторил он и ослепительно улыбнулся.

Флинт почувствовал, как внутри закипает раздражение. Он терпел его присутствие в своей личной каюте, пока тот молча сидел где-то позади и не мозолил глаза, но сидеть вот так и раздавать советы, будто они закадычные друзья — это уже слишком. Впрочем, в одном Флинт был уверен — этот пройдоха ничего никогда не делал просто так, без цели.

— Что тебе нужно? — прямо спросил Флинт, готовясь к тому, что на него посыпется очередная порция лжи, приправленная метафорами. 

Ответ пришел не сразу, но не потому, что вопрос задал Сильвера вопрос, а потому что тот крепко задумался, будто выбирая из нескольких вариантов самый удачный.

— Мне нужно, чтобы мы с вами договорились, капитан, — сказал он, решив не юлить. Флинту это понравилось. — Мне важно знать, что будет дальше, когда мы доплывем до золота.

Флинт внимательно оглядел его с ног до головы. Сильвер по-прежнему носил свою короткую куртку, но из-за жары иногда закатывал рукава, и сейчас можно было рассмотреть вены, оплетавшие его руки вплоть до кончиков пальцев. Колец он не носил, но зато был браслет на левой руке — ничего особенного, никаких драгоценностей, так что, возможно, что это украшение имело ценность иного рода. Сильвер заметил взгляд Флинта и тряхнул рукой в воздухе.

— Это? Подарок от старого друга, ничего особенного, — сказал он просто, и то ли ему действительно так хорошо получалось держать себя в руках, то ли украшение и правда не играло особой роли.

Флинт посмотрел ему в глаза: внимательные, чуть настороженные, они не упускают ничего из виду. Такой человек бы правда пригодился на корабле, осталось только выяснить, совпадают у них интересы или же нет.

Все же постукивающие по подлокотнику пальцы выдавали некоторое беспокойство. До точки, приближающей их к заветному золоту испанцев, оставалось по меньшей мере несколько дней пути, и Сильвер, судя по всему, начал задумываться о своем туманном будущем. 

Флинт вдруг чувствовал себя уставшим; разбираться с Сильвером сейчас ему хотелось меньше всего. К тому же, этот лжец был прав, когда говорил, что не помешало бы расслабиться. Флинт не спал дольше пяти часов уже несколько дней и ощущал, как тянуло мышцы спины от долго сидения за картами. 

Пока он прикидывал варианты, которые помогли бы поспать чуть подольше этой ночью, Сильвер тенью обошел капитанский стол и аккуратно присел на край стола, в полуметре от Флинта.

— Я понимаю, что вы мне не доверяете, — сказал он таким тоном, будто это лишь начало долгой истории. — Но также у вас нет поводов думать, что я не могу это доверие заслужить.

Флинт со вздохом отложил бумаги и развернулся к нему, складывая руки в замок. В конце концов, Сильвер не доставал его разговорами несколько дней, сейчас можно было сделать небольшой перерыв в работе и послушать его сказки.

— В конце концов, за то время, что мы знакомы, капитан, я вас не подводил, — плавно сказал Сильвер.

Флинт задержался взглядом на его ладони, что легла на поверхность стола, в опасной близости к дневнику. 

— За исключением того, что ты пробрался в мою каюту и украл наиважнейший документ?

Сильвер улыбнулся, надо признать, довольно очаровательно.

— Да, за исключением этого.

Флинт улыбнулся в ответ, потому что эта игра его действительно начала забавлять

— И если забыть, что ты соврал насчет своих кулинарных талантов, ты, конечно, образцовый моряк. 

Повисшая тишина дала Флинту возможность увидеть, как Сильвер покусывает нижнюю губу, стараясь придумать ответ: он выглядел одновременно сосредоточенным и развеселившимся. Уголки губ немного поползли вверх, когда Сильвер повернулся к Флинту полубоком и чуть наклонился. Теперь он заговорил чуть тише, но уже более уверенно:

— Не люблю хвастаться, но что-то мне подсказывает, что я едва ли не самый полезный человек для вас на всем чертовом корабле.

Флинт замер, глядя ему в глаза, и воображение тут же нарисовало картину предполагаемого будущего: Сильвер скользит ниже, грациозно опускается у его разведенных коленей и кладет руки на его бедра. Флинт позволил бы ему все это, и Сильвер, судя по абсолютно скотскому выражению его лица, прекрасно это понимал.

Впервые мысль о Сильвере, стоящем на коленях, пришла в голову как будто случайно; Флинт в поисках Билли спустился на нижнюю палубу и наткнулся на непутевого кока, который пытался, судя по всему, достать закатившийся лук под деревянную балку. Рядом стоял Рэндалл, на лице у него застыло неизменное выражение ужаса, смешанного с непониманием. 

— В чем дело, мать твою? — воскликнул Сильвер, голос его доносился будто откуда-то издалека.

Он пару раз ударил ладонью по полу, явно желая, чтобы ему что-то подали. Флинт кивнул Рэндаллу, но тот никак не отреагировал, только невнятно помотал головой и медленно отошел в сторону. Дурак он был на самом деле или же только притворялся, Флинту он нравился; ему вообще доставляло определенное удовольствие видеть, как на лицах людей расцветает ужас при взгляде на него.

Сильвер снова выругался, чем привлек внимание капитана. Голова его по-прежнему находилась под нависающей балкой, Флинт видел его волосы, собранные в хвостик на затылке, но еще лучше видел задницу и идиотское положение, в котором Сильвер сейчас находился. 

— Ты там уснул, что ли? — нетерпеливо спросил он еще раз, стукнув ладонью по полу. — Подай мне нож, Рэндалл, будь добр.

Небольшой кортик лежал на краю стола, рядом с которым минуту назад был помощник горе-повара. Флинт взял ножик и аккуратно протянул его Сильверу, вложил в его руку.

— Спасибо, дружище, — раздраженно отозвался тот и принялся копаться достать проклятый лук. 

Выбора особо у Флинта не было, куда смотреть, поэтому он опустил взгляд на задницу в белых, чуть испачканных корабельной грязью штанах. Каких-то конкретных мыслей в голове не было, только туманное, иррациональное желание по заднице шлепнуть. Флинт качнул головой и пошел дальше на поиски Билли, не желая тратить время на еще один бессмысленный диалог с Сильвером. 

Сейчас ситуация, конечно, была другая; Сильвер, казалось бы, сам себя предлагал, пусть и не озвучивал пока ничего подобного вслух. Флинт до конца не был уверен в правильности хода своих мыслей, но в следующее мгновение Сильвер аккуратно слез со стола и повернулся к нему лицом, красноречиво оглядывая Флинта с ног до головы.

— Как я уже говорил, капитан, — сказал он вкрадчиво, очень осторожно делая первый шаг, будто приближался к дикому зверю, — что мы вполне могли бы подружиться. 

Флинт не удержался от усмешки. Он видел этого лжеца насквозь и видел все, что он пытался тут провернуть, но разум отказывался воспринимать его всерьез. Сильвер, похоже, разделял его настроение и не переставал улыбаться.

Флинт позволил ему подойти практически вплотную, будто физически ощущая, как Сильвер, при всей своей смелости, испытывал вполне осязаемый страх. Он был чертовски осторожен, сукин сын. 

— Мы найдем золото совсем скоро, это я вам обещаю, — Сильвер замер всем телом, лицо его стало более серьезным, — но мне хочется убедиться, что меня не вышвырнут за борт при первой же возможности.

— И поэтому ты здесь, в капитанской каюте, думаешь над тем, опуститься ли на колени? — мягко спросил Флинт, не сводя с него взгляда. 

Эти слова Сильвера явно задели: он почти незаметно вздрогнул, но быстро взял себя в руки и нервно усмехнулся. 

— Я просто хочу договориться, — сказал он, шумно сглатывая. — Вы опасный, жестокий человек, капитан, но отнюдь не дурак. Я просто хочу убедиться, что вы не станете избавляться от полезного члена экипажа, несмотря на то, что знакомство у нас, быть может, не задалось. — Он кашлянул, будто раздумывая, стоит ли добавлять что-то еще, но потом таки произнес: — Прошу вас, дайте мне шанс.

Просьба из его уст звучала неожиданно искренне, и Флинт действительно задумался. В конце концов, Сильвер был прав насчет своей полезности: мало кому удавалось так быстро завоевать некоторую симпатию у команды, будучи при этом обманщиком и вором. При этом, Сильвер лучше остальных угадывал настроения людей и мог, казалось бы, найти подход к каждому на этом судне. Таких, как он, лучше всего, иметь на своей стороне.

— Ты действительно можешь быть полезен на этом корабле, — согласился Флинт и не без удовольствия заметил, как Сильвер попытался скрыть вздох облегчения. — Но это не отменяет того, что ты был и останешься обманщиком и вором. С такими, как ты я не заключаю никаких договоренностей, если можно этого избежать.

По плечам Сильвера можно было увидеть, как он напрягся; Флинт дал ему пару секунд немного понервничать, затем продолжил, поднимаясь на ноги:

— Но если от тебя правда будет какой-то толк, я готов рискнуть.

Они стояли друг к другу, возможно, ближе, чем когда-либо: Флинт слышал дыхание Сильвера, видел, как тот беспокойно оглядывает его лицо, задерживаясь на губах и подбородке. От его уверенной позы не осталось и следа, теперь он упирался задницей в стол, вцепившись в края руками, будто готовый в любой момент сорваться с места. Флинт улыбнулся, делая шаг вперед, толкаясь коленом между его ног. Сильвер шумно вдохнул носом и тоже заставил себя улыбнуться. В конце концов, он быстро подстраивался под любую ситуацию.

— Ты мне не нравишься, — сказал Флинт тихо, заставляя Сильвера замереть и прислушаться. — Мы не будем друзьями. 

Одну руку он положил на стол, едва не касаясь ладони Сильвера: теперь он почти нависал над ним и чувствовал всем телом чужое волнение. Ногой он снова толкнулся вперед, и Сильвер от неожиданности издал рваный звук, похожий на вздох и всхлип одновременно.

— Но будем считать, что твоя сегодняшняя попытка договориться прошла относительно успешно.

Нестерпимо хотелось провести вдоль боков Сильвера, чтобы услышать, как он неровно выдыхает, но Флинт сдержался, только подвинулся еще на дюйм ближе. Напряжение между ними ощущалось как что-то инородное, мешающее адекватно мыслить. Еще, конечно же, хотелось, положить руки Сильверу на плечи и надавить, чтобы он медленно опустился на пол, не разрывая зрительный контакт — Флинт был уверен, что тот не станет возражать и подчинится, — но ситуация требовала другого. Нужно дать Сильверу понять, что Флинт сам будет решать, что с ним станется дальше. 

Он наклонился вперед так, что губы его почти касались уха Сильвера, его дурацкой качающейся серьги. Сильвер дернулся, задевая коленом ногу Флинта, и тут же застыл, будто не мог двигаться без разрешения.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я пообещал, что не убью тебя сразу, когда мы найдем золото, — отодвинувшись, Флинт уперся обеими руками в стол, заключая Сильвера в ловушку. — Не буду врать, если скажу, что ты определенно полезен хотя бы до того момента, как мы найдем золото. — Он провел кончиками пальцев по руке Сильвера. — Но вот потом… Не уверен, что не вышвырну тебя за борт сразу же, как только “Урка де лима” будет наш. 

Сильвер явно нервничал: можно было заметить капельку пота у него на лбу, кривую ухмылку и тяжелое дыхание. Флинт догадывался, что причиной тому в большей степени была их близость сейчас, но по глазам Сильвера он видел, что тот лихорадочно придумывает пути отступления. Он подвинулся еще ближе, и Сильвер невольно закатил глаза, когда почувствовал, как чужое колено давит на пах. 

— Капитан, я думаю, вы издеваетесь надо мной, — впервые за несколько минут прозвучал его голос, хриплый и неуверенный, что было непривычно. — И я не могу вас винить. К тому же, не требую ответа прямо сейчас. Просто хотел, чтобы вы знали, что я сделаю все, чтобы быть незаменимым членом команды.

Флинт усмехнулся ему под ухо, обдавая кожу жаром. 

— Ты не член нашей команды, ты всего лишь вор, который умеет забираться людям в головы.

Он все же позволил себе коснуться губами его уха, едва ощутимо, но Сильвер беспокойно заерзал; они стояли друг к другу вплотную, и Флинта вело от ощущения, что сейчас этот самодовольный умник, который так любил делать вид, что полностью контролирует ситуацию, конкретно в этот момент находился в его власти. 

На мгновение в голове возникла мысль, а может, и правда стоит приказать ему опуститься на колени, запустить руку в спутанные волосы, как следует потянуть? Флинт был уверен, что Сильвер отлично справится с той задачей, которому он мог бы ему поручить. А если учесть, что ради этого он вообще завел этот идиотский разговор, Сильвер не должен был перечить.

Флинт все-таки положил одну руку на талию и с нажимом провел, чувствуя пальцами, как тяжело тот дышит. 

— Ты забрался под кожу, ты забрался в голову практически каждого на этом судне, — повторил Флинт, проводя губами по его соленой коже, скользя по шее к ключицам. Сильвер мелко дрожал. — Но если ты попробуешь еще раз залезть ко мне, — он резко отодвинулся и заглянул в глаза напротив, — я без колебаний всажу тебе пулю в лоб.

Сильвер не пытался скрыть облегченно вздоха, когда Флинт его отпустил; он заставил себя улыбнуться, протер тыльной стороной ладони лоб и коротко, нервно рассмеялся:

— Вас понял, капитан. Никаких вопросов.

Они постояли так какое-то время, жадно вглядываясь друг в друга, и у Флинта опять появилась эта глупая мысль, мимолетное, абсолютно бессмысленное желание поставить его на колени и крепко схватить рукой под челюсть, но он заставил себя отказаться. По крайней мере, сейчас Сильвер в кои-то веки выглядел как человек, усвоивший свой урок. Если знать, куда смотреть, то можно было увидеть у него под ухом красное пятно от укуса; а руки, которые Сильвер старательно прятал, — Флинт был уверен — тряслись.

— Свободен, — сказал он обычным голосом, и Сильвер поспешил повиноваться. 

Он коротко кивнул, что обычно заменяло ему приветствие и прощальный поклон, и выскользнул из каюты. Флинт уселся обратно за стол, поправляя бумаги и пытаясь сосредоточиться, но уже знал наверняка, что в этот раз мысль о Сильвере, покорно стоящем перед ним на коленях, не покинет его так запросто.


End file.
